


unusual

by dear_dunyazade



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Brief euphemism for lesbian sex, Drabble, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: Nori isn’t one to stay long





	unusual

**Author's Note:**

> whaaat? two drabbles in one day?

Usually, Nori slips out the door before Bofur can even catch her breath.

For almost a decade now, Bofur has missed Nori’s arms around her after a game of cards. Tonight, the thief is still panting, and had nuzzled her face into Bofur’s neck, leaving kisses every few minutes. One hand rests on her furred stomach, thumb rubbing in circles.

In the morning, she’ll be gone, maybe off to some other settlement. But now, Bofur listens to her love’s breathing, letting herself be held.

What she didn’t expect was a pile of gold and jewelry on her pillow come morning.


End file.
